Sick Obsession
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: A lot of girls have simple crushes when they are younger. They say, he’s dreamy, were destined to marry and way head over heels. Her friends and family thought of it as a simple crush..but no it's a sick obsession...
1. Far from Perfect

_Sick Obsession_

_A lot of girls have simple crushes when they are younger. They say, he's dreamy, were destined to marry and way head over heels. Her friends and family thought of it as a simple crush nothing less and nothing more. Something that would blow over in time, right? Wrong. When her friend discovers her shrine she realizes she's out of control and this isn't some crush anymore-**It's a sick obsession**_

-

-

-

I don't not own Inuyasha or any of the characters….

Summer had never been finer. Beautiful flowers fully bloomed, kids playing at the park full of laughter in shorts and t-shirts free from everything. Summer was sweet break for us she couldn't have cared much about summer it's self. She never really cared for anything. She loved shopping and loved going to trip and vacations every summer but sadly her tripped was canceled, her mother couldn't afford to bounce back and forth plus she had threw her back out from falling down the apartment stairs. Kikyo didn't have a heart or cared that her mother threw her back out-she didn't give a damn, she could have cared less. She shrugged her shoulders and complained that she wasn't able to make it to Florida since her mother had injured herself a couple days before planning.

Florida began an eventful trip her mother made so Kikyo was able to get her mind of the her parents splitting. Her father was bad enough as it was, he became worse when he was medicated with anti-depressants and that caused him to be unbalanced and caused major issues with her mother as well as her. Her mother had promised her they'd go to Florida later on in the summer, because she needed more time and money for them to be able to and then the accident happened. Kikyo's mother was in the hospital for quite some time. She was aching, and in amounts of pain. Kikyo didn't bother to talk to her or visit her, it was almost like felt betrayed because her mother made her a promise, and the incident intervened with her. I visited her mother instead after school and on weekends, but Kikyo never showed her face but once. She shouted at her mother in anger and stormed out of the room before her mother could say anything. Her mother called her, but she hung up the phone every time. All her mother did was care about her, but all she heard was the dial tone in her ear, and never saw her daughter's face in the hospital ever.

"_Kikyo is your mother alright now? I mean she's out of the hospital right?"_ Kikyo laid against the picnic bench with the white daisy in her hand, pulling every single peddle off, feeling satisfied she was picking apart something. I just leaned against the oak tree looked at her look up the sky with her harsh, violet black eyes dressed in her plaid skirt and her bright yellow top with her cross necklace. She gotten to the last peddle until she heard me utter those words scrunching up the flower until, the milk from it was on her fingers.

" _You never ask me if I'm alright? It's always my damn mother isn't it? Kagome she's fine so I don't know why you bother…" _ She pulled herself snapping at me, with the anger lingering in her eyes. The flower was already wilting fast, laying injured between and hidden in the blades of grass. She had an attitude problem, but never was it shot towards me though. We'd always have our fun and our laughs even if we seemed so different from each other. She would laugh or snicker when she heard people on the news hurt in so many ways nobody could imagine, or she'd grab the remote and take over saying why would I watch such crap? She couldn't care less about anybody's else life accept hers. She cares for me entirely, but sometimes I ask myself why am I even friends with a girl who treats people so horrible, and a girl who hates her mother because she got injured and that ruined things? If anything she should be mad, hating herself for flipping out of her mother but she never seemed to have regrets and never once have I've seen her cry about things.

I think I'm starting to believe it's possible she doesn't have a heart.. if she does than it's buried somewhere…

-

She just grabbed another daisy squeezing the stem in her fist, glaring at it until she ruined something beautiful completely which she always seemed to find herself doing. She didn't bother to rip the peddles off like she usually did, she just threw it acting it was like me. She threw it along with the other dead daisy that was laying between the blades of grass. " _I just asked if your mother was fine Kikyo. She's been in the hospital for a couple of weeks now, so I wanted to see if it was serious or not that's all. After all it's not her fault that she hurt herself." I just _sighed ready to regret even explaining myself to her. I cringed at the thought of another bitchy comment flying out of her mouth. What I said was like her cue to bitch back and leave it at that.

She didn't occupy herself with daisies anymore, it seemed she wasn't satisfied enough. Her hard violet eyes stared angrily at the beautiful blue sky, cringing when she heard children's laughter and squeals of happiness she hated everyone was happy and she wasn't. She acts like she's the major victim, the only victim fact is she's isn't. Compared to others she's got it easy and that something she'll never realize. " _Feh, it wasn't her fault!? Think again. She's a liar. She promised me we'd go but instead she breaks her promise with a fall. It's her fault she fell, if she paid attention to those apartment stairs maybe this wouldn't have happened. Now all she does is sit in bed and nags me to get her things. It's becoming a real bitch I'm sick of it." _

Her ebony hair blew graciously in the wind, moving her head away from view and back towards the sky. I was biting my lip, I wish I could say, ' _You don't realize what's your doing to her. Your more concerned about yourself then her.. or ' You don't understand what really happened to her do you? Do you even care Kikyo? Or is everything else in your life more important than your own flesh and blood? _How could family be less important? Family is there for you, cares for you, and will try there hardest to make you happy. She just shoves her mother off like she was nothing, ever since the accident she's complaining about helping her. She doesn't even realize what a simple fall could have done!? It could have killed her or paralyzed her.. and she probably could care less.

I shook my head. It was my place to listen now as much as I wanted to add in my view, my say it wasn't worth my breath. I just nodded simply being her friend while the kids flew across the jungle gym laughing and chasing each other, while they're parents stood to the side happily enjoying their peaceful moment. I just watched one child dressed in stripes and tiny overalls run to his mother and hug her legs, too short to even hug her around the waist. She just beamed wiping the dirt from his cheeks with a tissue, watching him cringe at the wetness and toughness against his cheek.

" Sorry babe. This has to come off. Dirty again?" She raised her voice shaking her head but yet laughing. Her boy just stood there with wavy dirty blonde hair curving a huge smile and an innocent troublesome giggle. He just began to run away with laughter watching her get up for a moment or so while he ran behind the beam laughing knowing she had to clean his clothes, again.

They were meant to love their parents, every child did so where did Kikyo go wrong? I don't know. _Maybe her parents splitting? Maybe so. I'll ever figure you out Kikyo. Where did you go wrong?_

Silence was upon us. Neither Kikyo or I talked or said another word for awhile. I was pondering in my thoughts while she was searching for something she could torture and hurt when her mother wasn't in sight. Daisies weren't enough, maybe just bashing her mother was enough to keep her happy in her own mind. She turned to the side looking at me, which seemed more with a glare, a bitter hate towards anything.

" _So Kikyo who's going to look after your mother at home if your not?" _

She bit down at her bottom lip to the point she could draw blood at any moment. She just slid her necklace over to her left side, and back over again. " _My mother put in ad for room for rent. She's hoping someone will rent that room and look after her as well. Like anyone has the time to look after her. I have no choice, I have to let some stranger waltz in and basically live with us. How awkward will that be? My mom will want me to be respectful and kind…to what a stranger?! Who probably barely has any money…"_

She never liked other people, but she knew a lot of people went through ads looking for things that caught their eye or would help them and she knew sooner or later a stranger would be living with them, whether she wanted to believe it or not it would happen soon.

" _Well Kikyo, it may not be that bad. It might be someone else than you imagine."_

She just snickered, laughing at my comment the way I tried to make her look on the bright side of things, she absolutely hated it. She laughed at me for a moment or so as though I was a liar, trying to bring her hopes up and make them come crashing down.

She believed it would be someone completely annoying, or stupid she'd have to put up with and be nice to. She couldn't see that maybe it could be someone nice or great, but no she always believes everything will turn out worse, and stubbornly nothing can change her mind either.

" _Ha, Kagome your pretty cute you know that?" _ She gave the last chuckle bringing herself from the panic bench and grabbing my cheek with a fake smile, with hasty glaring eyes truly calling me a ' sweet liar'.

My cheeks burned with pain from her fingers grasping it hard and roughly, while I she just stepped back to take a look at me. Her ice cold hands gently caressed my bright red cheeks, with her black eyes narrowing at me, with a little chuckle that jumped from her lips. She loved how I tried to make things seem so better, make it seem like there was a brighter side of things. There is, and Kikyo rather believe lies than me or anything else.

Sometimes, I just waste my breath with her. No matter what I say, will never make a difference with her…never….

" _Pretty cute?" _ I questioned her raising my eyebrow while her standing so bitterly in front of me with her hands fidgeting with her long chain, hooked to her multi colored array type of skirt. Her black water of hair just shined in the light, shimmering and blowing with the wind. We looked exactly alike; sometimes I hated it. It was like staring into my reflection and being confused, mistaken as the angry, depressed girl she is. The only difference is her style of clothing and her attitude nothing more. Sometimes I wonder.. how could anyone mistake me for her?

She just flashed a fake smile, dully looking back at the happy, joyful children who were screaming with laughter and excitement, while her lips curved at the sight of them. She hated little kids. The fact they had a wonderful beautiful childhood and memories to look back on, when she was robbed of her childhood. Her father's problems didn't help, she missed out on everything. She always frowns on them jealous, hating them for something she doesn't have; Happiness.

" _Kagome.. you are pretty cute..I mean how you try to make me smile and make me see as though there's a bright side in everything. How you try to tell me there is better things in life than this. I appreciate Kagome.. I really do. That's what makes you cute. Your attempts to make me happy." _

She gave a smile in thanks staring at her watch in disappoint when her cell phone rang, refusing to answer it, looking that her mother called at least a dozen times. "_That's what makes us so different from each other. Wow she's called me fucking a million times. That's right.. I still have to look after her until she gets some stupid loser to help her out, which will be living with us. Well I should be going after all I should be sweet just like you and help out all the time. Well Kagome have fun being cheerful and happy…I'll call you later about what the hell is going on…"_

She just threw herself off the bench in alarm, whipping her cell phone down when she saw her last name displayed on the phone. She waved behind her head and trailed down the pathway towards the street, and disappeared. I just stood there watching her just walk away…

She didn't have to leave. She just left because she feels I'm too perfect, too happy, something she hates. Her little cute speech was nothing but to make fun of me in her own special way..

" _Go figure Kagome, it's Kikyo. She hates everyone that's happy and she envies me because how happy and perfect I am.. Nobody is perfect I don't know why she believes that. I'm far from perfect, and nobody can be. Kikyo you hate your mom just because she hurt herself and you never got to go on your trip? How shallow can you be? You didn't even dare step foot in that hospital to love her and support her through it. Now your worried about some stranger living there and yet helping her out? She shouldn't need to hire someone to help her.. you should. You're her daughter.. you're suppose to care for her, and love her. You don't give her the time of day to. Kikyo…where the hell did you go wrong? _

Author's Notes: Well I decided to make this fic based on something I read not too long ago. It sparked the inspiration to write this story. Why did I pick Kagome and Kikyo you ask? I thought it was an odd combo. I mean the mean, depressed girl and the happy, cheerful one, **friends?** I thought it would be much more exciting to add those two together in like that when they are so different from each other. You'll understand further on in the story also why I picked them. Hopefully you like it, and hopefully I'll feel the need to write more and more of this. Please R&R


	2. Broken Dreams

_Chapter 2: Broken Dreams_

Kikyo continued walking on, with a permit scowl when she passed the crowds, and random people on the sidewalk.She was too busy thinking the world hated her, instead of the other way around. She acted like she was the world's only victim. Like she was the one who had the world on her shoulders more than anyone else in this entire universe. It bothered me how Kikyo was. She envied even her own friend, for something I don't even have, happiness.

Her head stared directly towards the ground, kicking the lonely pop can in anger and frustration until it rolled into the on coming traffic and it disappeared. " _Fuck. That no good for nothing Kagome. Always is trying to make me attempt to look on the bright side." _Kikyo muttered hatefully, transforming her relaxed hands into comfortable fists. " _I thought it was cute the first time she did the cheer up routine on me. But now, she doesn't know when to quit. It's not my fault my life isn't as perfect as hers. That's all she is.. is perfect. There's not a god damn problem in her…I'm just waiting for her life to come crashing down to pieces. Then she'll understand how I didn't enjoy her pity." _

Kikyo's violet eyes harshly stared at the bright sun, staring sickly at all the couples holding hands displaying such affection and happiness that made her want to get inside quicker than ever before. It was like a sting to an open wound. She hated happiness, yet she was always surrounded by it. Her hands swiftly grasped the rusty looking key, sliding into the lock praying and begging to get a way from the joyful hell that was surrounding her, and was suffocating her like smoke from a fire. "_Kagome..beautiful girl but lost in her surroundings. I wonder if that damn person came already…What could be more exciting than live with a total stranger, and being surrounded by cheerful people?Fuck, I'm sick of it. Mom is capable of taking care of herself, I don't need to play bitch. After all why should I, when she was the one who ruined the whole vacation!" _

Kikyo slowly stepped in, kicking off her black combat boots that rolled viciously down the stairs until it smacked against the cement floor. She quickly stepped in, hoping her mother wouldn't be able to hear that she had stepped in at all. She knew, after all her mother would likely bother her to fetch her things, something she was growing tired of.

" _Good. She didn't hear me come in." _ Kikyo thought with a wild smile on her face, slowly letting her feet touch the nice green rug and heading past the new open room that had been reserved for the new coming guest.

That room had been at one time, her old guest room but instead she placed all her values using it as her own junk room. But, she had to remove all her things just for some stupid stranger that was probably only going to stay for a short period of time until her mother fully healed. It was completely empty, and so plain. The wallpaper had been ripped off completely. The room looked like an untouched bedroom in a hotel; anyone could guess that someone else other than a family member would be living there. There was still left over garbage on the ground, and the whole house had completely been wound out of shape ever since her mother's accident. Kikyo completely felt like Cinderella, and she hated it. She hated every moment of it. " _This room looks too neat. A stranger doesn't deserve to live here…nicely like the rest of us. I hope I give him a hard time…" _Kikyo thought staring at the walls with such hate, grabbing the tools that were at her side denting nice holes in the walls. Completely destroying things, until she was completely satisfied.

" _Kikyo.. Please come here…." _ Her mother's weak voice managed to ring inside her head, leaving her to drop the tool wrenched in her hands like a weapon, grasping her hair insanely wishing her mother would just leave her alone, and let her do whatever she wanted without looking after someone else twenty-four seven.

She stepped quietly one foot at a time, down the dark narrow hallway towards the open room that had light scent of flowers and perfume that could have only been her mother's room.

Kikyo's hands lightly touched the inside of the door, standing in the doorway glaring at her with so much hate, it was basically sketched all over her. Kikyo didn't feel she had stepped into a bedroom, she felt like she just stepped into a part of the hospital, that gave her back memories of her mother in the gowns with all the air pumps and the wires across her body smothering her to death.When Kikyo had fled out of there with streaming tears, and while Kagome had tried to drag her in just to see and comfort her mother. She hated hospitals, and not because people were sick or already on their death bed. She truly hated it because her father.

" _Mommy.. why are we in the hospital? And where's daddy?" _ Kikyo's voice actually had some grace and a touch of concern in her young voice. She grasped on to her mother's hand tightly, like a bond that couldn't be broken. Kikyo never went that far without her, she always would jump around with cheer and run back, dragging her mother along to show her the sights or to show her what she truly loved and enjoyed. Kikyo danced around in her small blue frilly dress, spinning around happily a time where she actually had a true smile on her face; a smile her mother would never see anymore. Her mother grasped on to her hand tighter embracing the fact, what they were going to be seeing wasn't exactly their father. Her mother didn't know what really hurt her. The fact her daughter was _asking why they were in the hospital? Or the question where's daddy?"_ She didn't know which one really grasped a hold of her heart, but either way it tugged at her and made her on the verge of a break down.

Kikyo noticed this place wasn't shining with happiness, it was completely dull and she watched random people from the hospital laying in beds coughing, or wheeled in wheel chairs noticing everything wrong with them. Kikyo's dark violet eyes lit up with concern, dancing around ahead while her mother ran after her in a panic. "_Kikyo! Wait, please! Stay here!" _

Kikyo didn't see any harm of running off ahead, she wanted to see her father badly knowing she had been held back so long from seeing him. It had been weeks, until they finally had the time to go see him, together. Kikyo had flowers grasped in her hands and balloons, running along with them as the balloons bounced and trailed behind. " _Mommy, don't worry! I'll tell daddy you're here!" _Her ran with all her might down the long white hallway, using all her energy just to fly into his room, and fly into his arms. She had completely tuned out her mother's voice of concern, she just continuing running until she had reached her father's room.

" _Kikyo please listen to me! Stay there!" _Her mother ran quick enough to grasp her by the hand, that pulled her away from the vision she saw of her father laying in the bed peacefully, in the bright white room she adored. She scooped her up into her arms before she could even set foot into that small room of his. " _Kikyo.. were going home…" _ Her mother was already trying to contain her tears, so Kikyo wouldn't have to worry herself. Her daughter had the look of hate written on her face, the first time a sweet young girl like her could ever make or express that emotion.

" _Mommy, let me go! I want to see daddy! Now! Let go!" Kikyo_ constantly kicked and screamed, fighting off her mother wanting to see her dad, and yet her mother was just trying to be protective. "_No were going home! Kikyo. Don't fight with me. We'll go home and have candy..ice cream.. anything you want Kikyo my treat!"_ She cared too much for Kikyo to get hurt, and she thought it would be best to just take her home and that would be the end of it, but Kikyo fought until she felt her break through and hit the ground.

Kikyo finally continued to run the short distance, hearing her mother screaming _' please don't!' _ with tears streaming down her soften red cheeks, but that wasn't enough for her to completely stop in her tracks until she had finally stepped into the room.

" _Daddy! I'm here! I missed you so much! I brought you flowers and balloons and everything!" _ Kikyo jumped for joy, placing the balloons the side of the bed rail, tying tightly until they floated right beside him, trying to escape up to the ceiling. Her hands lightly placed the small flowers in the vase, cheerfully mumbling on to her father as though he was listening to her. " _I hope you like them! I picked them out! Me and mommy missed you daddy! I wish you could come home with us! Oh ya.. not until your better. Your better now right?… Right?" _ Kikyo jumped hysterically with happiness and life, waiting to hear her father's voice, waiting for him to grasp her in his arms, but yet.. _nothing._

Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks, when she realized he hadn't moved at all. He was motionless on the bed, with the blankets tucked over him… the way he had looked when he had been sleeping. Kikyo waited for a moment for a response, and just crawled onto the bed where his one arm laid perfectly on the stretch of the bed. " _Daddy…wake up…" _ She whispered sweetly in his ears, whispering and continued whispering, but yet after two minutes she still had her patience's. Her mother stood by the doorway, with a Kleenex wrenched in her hand ready to tell her to go, but for some reason she couldn't get herself to move, or to get herself to say anything. She just watched her daughter being as sweet as ever, whispering in her father's ear waiting for him to awake. It killed her inside. But yet, she couldn't stop it from happening.

" _Daddy! Come on!" _ She yelled delightfully, rolling him for abit, while he rocked back and forth motionless back into the same position while Kikyo just grinned and shook her head. " _He's probably tired.." _ Kikyo thought to herself fluffing the pillow placing underneath his head, and snuggling herself underneath his one arm, that gently covered her one side like a blanket. Kikyo sweetly turned to his rough looking face, with the black stubble and his wavy black hair in every direction. " _Daddy I…love you…" _

She sweetly closed her eyes, while her mother was already whining and already the tears down on her face, and they wouldn't stop. She had only been asleep for five minutes underneath his arm, and she was already killing herself just by watching it more and more. Before her mother could even mouthed the word _' let's go'_ Kikyo looked at her father long enough, to notice it wasn't a deep sleep. She could already sense something was wrong.

" _Mommy.. why isn't daddy waking up? Daddy! Wake up!" _Kikyo was begging, trying everything an eight year old could to get her father awake. Tears were already forming, and her mother quickly rushed into and grasped her while her arms, grasped a hold of her father for dear life. " _No mommy! I'm not going! I'm staying here with him!" _

The hardest thing her mother had to do, was had to rip her away from her father and walk out of there without even saying one word. Kikyo only looked at him before as he was sleeping..he was.. just he would never wake up again.It killed her to see her daughter laying there thinking he was just sleeping, whispering she loved him, and yet she expected him to say it back like always. It was like watching a sorrowful story unfolding right before her eyes, and her heart was breaking and bleeding for her.. from the time she placed herself underneath his arm to now. It was the worst thing for a mother to see or feel.. to know he was gone, and she still believed he was the same as always.

" _Kikyo no! Were going home..I'm sorry…!" _Kikyo's hands grasped on for dear life, until her mother actually had the strength to rip her little girl right off her father. She bundled up Kikyo hearing her crying, with her arms right out trying to reach for her father, yet he was too far away. Kikyo's cries haunted her…She didn't want to rip away from her father, but he was gone.. It killed her the most to be the monster, and having to listen to her cry, yet knowing she'd never be able to comfort her.

" _Mommy… I hate you!" _Kikyo screamed, that made her mother have tears streaming down her cheeks even faster, and harder. To hear her eight year old, who was sweet and full of life now say those words that forever rang inside of her. Her mother placed her over his shoulder, grasping her tightly for dear life, knowing that hurt more than anything. " _I love you..I always will…" _

_-_

Kikyo just remembered the hospital surroundings, it was exactly like her mother's room. How she hated the sight of it. The cards, the balloons, and flowers that laid all around her, and on her dresser. With sweet saying to ' get well', or words of sweet support. The wheelchair laid in the corner, and the bright white room she had. It brought her back all those hateful memories… Her mother had looked over her old tapes of her daughter.. how she missed it. She swiftly turned it off, while Kikyo had the scowl on her face, like her mother was sucking the life out of her. " _Kikyo.. please come here…" _ Her mother said sweetly, while Kikyo placed her foot down in anger, pacing over to her bedside wondering what was she going to bother with her now…

Kikyo just looked at her mother, dully, with no happiness, or no emotion. She didn't lit up to see her mother, but yet her mother lit up to see her daughter all the time. " _What do you want?" _ Kikyo rudely rolled the words off her lips, seeing her mother's soft smile refusing to fade. Her mother shook her head, laughing as though Kikyo knew what she talking about. Her mother out reached her arms, grasping Kikyo close enough towards her, in a small embrace.. which she missed so much.

She expected her mother to make her get her something, or do something for her, but instead she hugged her and she refused to let go. She was already half bent over, feeling her eyes opening wide at the shock…but yet couldn't be rude enough to pull away. " _Kikyo..I don't need anything. I already got everything I want…" _ Her mother whispered gently in her ears, leaving Kikyo completely frozen listening to her. " _You..Kikyo.. don't try to act like you hate everything. I know deep down you don't. He may not be here but Kikyo, I'll always be here for you. No matter if you love me or not. I'll always love you…" _

Kikyo felt her embrace grow stronger, hearing her voice cracking and envisioning tears streaming down her face. Kikyo could feel her arms slowly giving away, touching her hair looking at her sweetly, leaving Kikyo to feel so strange, completely speechless.This was far from what she expected.. " _All she wanted…was a hug?" _ Kikyo thought simply to herself, but yet so confused…It didn't seem like she was asking for much at all.

Kikyo stood back looking at her mother, weakly laying in the bed with a soft smile that left Kikyo to feel stranger for a minute. " _Mom…I…" _ Kikyo stopped for a minute, catching her breath. " _I'm going to see Kagome now…Bye…" _ Kikyo skipped off, walking down the hallway with the thoughts dancing in her head.

" _How could she love me, when I always say I hate her?" _

**Author's Notes: **_This is my idea of a cryfest.. I was pretty close to dropping a tear.. but keep in mind I'm a sap.. and I'm proud of it! I felt like the need to make it touching and sad between her mother and herself. Of course.. stick apart of her in when she was younger… So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please RR and tell me exactly what you think!_


	3. Down

Recap: _Kikyo stood back looking at her mother, weakly laying in the bed with a soft smile that left Kikyo to feel stranger for a minute. " Mom…I…" Kikyo stopped for a minute, catching her breath. " I'm going to see Kagome now…Bye…" Kikyo skipped off, walking down the hallway with the thoughts dancing in her head._

After she felt her mother grasp her tightly in a embrace with tears rolling down her cheek, talking about her father knowing he was the hole in her heart, she ran off nervously not wanting to care about her mother in any way when to her it seemed like she was never there for her. Her violet eyes burned for a moment with care, and knowing she almost mouth something other than that she was going to see Kagome. Her mother watched her run out from the bedroom, passing through the dust that danced around the sunlit room. Her mother laid back with a smile in thought, that made her sigh sadly but at the same time felt better about Kikyo. "She does care about people.Just she doesn't like to admit that to herself.For the first time, she showed me that.I had forgotten that little girl she was.But maybe,she's still there.After all I saw the smile on her face. That's enough to convince me."

Kikyo stormed off down the hallway, sitting on the steps feeling completely mad with herself while she tightened her combat boots ready to leave from the house again_. " I almost fell for that. She's trying to make me care. It's all a fucking set up. That's why she had all her old videos of me and wanted me to come in there. She wanted to prove that I care, and that fact she almost made me mouth the words, " I love her." Well in fact I don't. Why love someone who couldn't do things for me, and never be there when I needed her? Fuck, she's a waste of my time."_ Kikyo thought to herself, rubbing her temples in anger for once mad with herself she almost believed that she cared for her own mother.

Her teeth bit down her lip to the point where she could almost taste blood. She whipped out her cell phone from her pocket full of change, dialing my number furiously while I had been in the shower, and startled by the ringer of the phone which was unexpected.

" I'm coming!" I screamed even though, it wasn't possible for her to hear me. I quickly wrapped a towel around me, grabbing the phone hoping they hadn't hung up yet. " Hello?" I could hear the heavy breathing, and the strong attitude in the girl's voice and realized it was now other than Kikyo.

" Kagome. Get me the hell out of here." I heard her screaming with anger into the receiver, hearing the stress in her voice and wondering what could of got her in an up roar. It was easy enough for her to get mad, even over the simplest things she always had to flip no matter what.

" Kikyo fine. Let me get some clothes on and I'll met you at the park." Kikyo didn't say nothing after that. All I could hear was the disconnection noise and the continuously beeping knowing she wasn't in the mood to say anything else.

_-_

" _You'd think Kikyo would be a happier human being. But that's hard for her to be. She's usually nice to me, but nobody else can see that. I rather her treat me like crap more, than she treats her mother. They are suppose to be close and care for one another, just the problem is she doesn't care. She could care less." _I thought to myself throwing on my jean mini skirt with red at the bottom, and a bright green tank top imagining her bitching over something pointless; it always was.It made me sick to know how she was with family, it's almost like feeling happy and nice was an awful feeling and she can't stand it.

I just walked past the crowd of teenagers on the bench laughing really hard, acting like idiots and being happy and seeing one girl holding her stomach screaming that she couldn't hold it in. It brought a chuckle to me, but if Kikyo was to see this scene she'd glare at the in shame in disgust. " I'll get her something to eat. After all she is a bitch, but she deserves something afterall. Plus that guy is coming today, and knowing her she'd dreading another person to know in her house." I whipped out my change grabbing two ice cream cones thinking it would be a good idea to lift her spirits, boy was I wrong.

" You weren't waiting long were you?" I asked nicely trying to place a concerned expression on my face, seeing her in her normal position on the picnic table. Her knees were bent in front of her, and her head faithfully rested on her knees grasping her knees, with the deadly scowl that was hidden in the shadows. It was the first time I saw her in shorts, after all she hated wearing them because she didn't consider herself good looking or pretty, she never did but a lot of people did. " Not really." She replied, staring at her thighs studying herself wondering why she decided to wear these stupid pieces of summer clothing. I just sat beside her barely rubbing against her, while I placed a beaming smile on my face handling her the ice cream cone that was situated in my right hand hoping she'd enjoy it.

" Here Kikyo. It was on my way, I thought it would be nice after all it's summer." She didn't respond or move for a solid fifteen seconds. I could see by looking into her eyes seeing she was off in her thoughts, staring at her surroundings seeing trees fully swaying in the wind, and the haunting laughter of kids jumping around the outer areas of the park. It was almost like she had forgotten about me. She placed her hand out grabbing the cone from my fingertips, and violently throwing it to the ground near my feet. She was in no mood.

My eyes open widely seeing her not giving a damn that I wasted my money on her and she just threw it away. " It's sweet of you, but I don't want a damn ice cream cone. You expected me to place a smile on my face and be happy that you bought me one right? Wrong. I didn't say I wanted in the first place did I?"

I stood a couple of feet back, swinging my foot and making sure I wasn't close enough to feel her fist meeting my flesh. " No but I thought it would be nice Kikyo!" I screamed back, watching the ice cream melt and disappear into the grass. She just chuckled again, studying me for a moment looking at what I was wearing and turned her head back and smiled to herself again. " Kagome I'm sorry." She said sweetly, while she grabbed me closer towards her knowing it was safe enough to be around her again.

" What's bothering you now? _Like nothing ever bothers you ever…."_ I thought rudely, knowing she hated the whole world, and practically everybody in it. She seemed like the only one in the world that hated everything, and she seemed like the outsider. Every thing she hated she was surrounding by, then again she never seems to get a break from it.

" My mother. That fucking bitch. Just called me in, for a hug and that's it. She's trying to make me care for her! But I hate her!" She screamed out into the air, while people miles away could hear her hate for her own mother. Her hands slid into her hair in frustration, while I placed my hand on her back lightly for support wondering what I was getting myself into. " Kikyo, she's not trying to make you care. She loves you a lot. And nobody can make you care for someone else, only you can. So don't blame it on her." Kikyo stuck her nose high in the air, and looking around the park for a moment and back to my face chuckling harder grasping the edge of the picnic table when she heard what I had to say.

" Ha, that's so sweet Kagome. I guess being the perfect daughter is hard enough. It's funny how were friends and yet were so different. You make me laugh Kagome. You almost make me want to believe what you have to say." Her hands pulled me in towards her for a moment when those words rolled off her lips, while I stared at the expression that was most confusing. I don't know if she was happy that I cared, or the fact that we were friends. Sometimes she wasn't that easy to figure out, and nobody could really except me. " Kikyo, when is that guy coming?" I gulped for a moment, eager to hear what she had to say even if it was swear words or anger jolting through her veins. She stared at the clouds moving over head, blinding looking directly into the sun that was slowly setting.

" That loser? Probably soon. He should be coming today. How I love having another person to look forward to. I have to be there and be nice to him, and cook for him as well. He's probably an asshole for all I know, and no stranger is going to be a friend of mine. You should come with." She muttered, looking at me with a sweet smile while I licked the taste of ice cream that was left over on my lips. " You really want me to come?" I was surprised, usually she likes to think she's tough and handle stuff like that on her own. Sometimes I felt like she hated me, but yet I always seemed to be her support, and her own support. " Come on. I'm not doing that shit by myself. For abit anyways. Just until we met this fucker. Than you can leave after that." She spat on the ground, fixing her long black hair moving it away from her face.

Before I could even respond back, we saw two older guys walking by in the park sipping on things of pop, laughing and walking towards our direction towards the table. " Hey ladies." I heard the opening line while they placed a smile on their face, the one with the wavy blonde hair and the hazel eyes spoke while the dark haired one stood pretty content and quiet. I just swung my feet back and forth and smiled at the thought, but not really caring what they were up to. " Hey beautiful. You shouldn't look so down. How about we do something to cheer you up…" The one guy bent down on one knee underneath Kikyo's hanging head, being as sweet as ever and me the one blushing and happy for her.

" _Me beautiful. They got to be kidding…" _Kikyo thought to herself while she glanced at the two older guys who weren't bad looking, and me overjoyed and begging her inside to do something with them. After all it had been awhile since she had been around guys, even since her high school years.

" So what do you two say? Sound good to you…?" The guys looked pretty eager, but Kikyo threw his hand away shoving them back and letting them know she wasn't in the mood to be bothered. " If you really want to cheer me up, than get the hell out of here." She muttered hatefully glaring at them, while the guys noticed her reaction and just placed a smaller smile on their faces while I was able to give them a number, while I mouthed back with ' sorry' on her behalf. They just walked away, until we couldn't see them anymore and seeing Kikyo even feeling worse than they called her ' beautiful' when she never saw herself as that.

" Stupid boys. Let's get the hell out of here and go see that loser." She said springing to life for a moment, with her hands jammed into her pockets kicking the dirt up from the ground while I tagged along beside her, and shaking my head about the guys. " She is beautiful. But she's never happy with herself or anyone else." We walked awhile down the street, until we came to her small house like apartment and opened the door roughly.

She just sat in the corner of the elevator dreading the moment, imagining the guy being a big fat pig, with stains all over him something she created in her head. " Thanks for coming with me." She said with a happy tone, until the elevator had stopped and opened the door.

" I don't mind." I smiled back, while we walked in silence down the long hallways until we reached her door as she stuck the rusty key in the door.

_-_

Her mother smiled at the guy while she laid in bed, while he placed all his belongings near the door and looked at her while she had explained about her daughter, and her incident. " That's pretty bad how you threw yourself out. Is that picture of your daughter?" He asked sweetly grasping it and seeing a beautiful young girl, with long midnight colored hair and a smile placed on her face. " Ya that's Kikyo.

"She's actually smiling in that picture." Her mother commented adjusting the blankets as he stood near the blinds feeling the sunlight beating upon him, while he glanced at in amazement and wonder how a beautiful girl, could be so anger and miserable. He felt the exactly way when he was younger. Rebellious , full of attitude and he still kind of was at times.

" Surprises me a girl like her would be so mad at the world." He commented, placing the frame back down on the small table and remembering his childhood for a moment when she explained how her daughter was. Her mother nodded in agreement sipping the water beside her he got for her. " Well she is. She should be coming home shortly."

He nodded and smiled while he slowly drifted off in the other room. " If you need anything just tell me." She nodded with thanks and happiness how much of a gentleman he was, and her hoping she'd be nice about him being here. _" To think a girl like her hates the world. Feh, I remember when I did. I hated everybody's guts for being happy when I was miserable. No surprise I didn't get along with people, when I shoved them away. I'm guessing she's exactly the same in many ways. _

"_How can a girl like her be so miserable when she has mostly everything in life?…I just don't understand… I guess I'm going have to see when she comes….."_

_Author's Notes:_

_Well there you go another chapter. _

_I wanted to add in another part, but I just had to leave it as a cliffhanger for now. So please read and review!_


	4. Fueled by Hate

Kikyo looked at me for a moment, looking pretty much upset she had to come back home and see her mother, and worst of all the guy she was dreading. She looked pitiful. Anyone who glanced upon her could see it clearly something was extremely wrong with her, and her alone. Her and I always found it amusing that we became such friends. We were completely different. She always acts like she hates me but I know she doesn't. I know if I were to leave her she'd be hopeless and more far gone than ever before.

" Kagome you're a real pal you know that? I don't give you enough credit since I got my head so far shoved up my ass…"

She muttered staring at the numbers at the elevator, feeling it shake while I glanced over at her for once, who didn't have a scowl on her face. The elevator doors clashed open while she stepped onto the green colored rug down the long lengthy hallway, with me surprised by her remark.

" Don't worry about-"

She snapped around, with her fingers indenting my cheeks and grasping with all her might, with the most heated look that was ever in her eyes. I froze completely, and she looked like she was about to throw me into the wall. For one straight minute she just stared right through me, still grasping my face with her darkened eyes beaming upon mine. My heart could only beat faster with every passing second, while her nails were sinking into my skin, to the point my eyes were watering on their own.

" Why do you stick around me, when I clearly treat me like shit? Why? Nobody else does!"

I gathered my breath, clearly swallowing heavily noticing her eyes were bloodshot and her whole body was shaking almost in a convolution. It didn't seem like her at all. Of course she was rude, short circulated, but never to me, ever. She knew she already lost everyone and everything she had, and she expected me to be the same way.

Clearly her hand disappeared from my face, while I began to whimper slightly and my eyes were watering heavily. I clearly looked at her, seeing her shake and her making a fist so hard her nails were sinking into her skin.

" I put up with you because I'm your friend. Believe it or not that's what friends do. Plus I'm not like everybody else!"

Kikyo stood back against the wall, laughing simply amused by me. She just beamed with hate while she continued walking a slow pace turning her head to see if I was still there.

" Kagome.. Your so cute how you are. That's the first time I've ever heard someone yell at me, especially coming from the perfect girl like you."

My blood was boiling, when she always made me seem like this sweet, perfect child that could never make any mistake and was a pure angel that made me get mad every time she said it. She truly believed I was, and she could never take my word that I was far from it.

" Kikyo I'm not!"

She just chuckled swinging the key from her pocket, turning the corner of the hallway.

" Yes you are. Come on. Every guy likes you, in fact almost everybody does. I mean you're the typical female everybody would die to be. You try to make everybody feel special, and try to make the world a better place. I mean you volunteer in hospitals, things like that how can you not be?"

To me I knew this wasn't Kikyo I saw. She had the intention to be mean but it was never this bad, or has gone this far.

" Kikyo I…"

" Come on. You've got fucking wings, and a halo over your head. Besides you've got nice breasts and a nice body every guy craves you. Just astonishes me. You try to make everyone happy and look on the bright side. Feh, your wasting your time. Do I have anything like that?"

" Kikyo fuck listen to me! I'm not perfect! I don't know why you think that? Kikyo your missing the whole big picture!"

Kikyo just sneered and laughed even harder.

" Oh no.. you swore.. isn't that a sin for you?"

She was pushing my buttons. It was clear she wanted me to fight back. It was clear she wanted the ' perfect girl' to get mad because she had never seen me ever. In her case all I had was a smile on my face.

" Come on Kagome. Stop sugar coating everything. My mother is a bitch, and so is the world. End of story."

She stormed off ahead without question, hearing her laughter trail behind her. All I could feel were chills up and down my spine, and my hands touching my cheek and looking down the hall and stunned in amazement.

' She truly thinks I'm a fucking angel! She's too consumed in her god damn shit to even realize what she has! She's lucky she still has a god damn father, even though he lives off the coast of here. She wants good things to happen I know that, but when she gets it she puts it off. She expects me to turn away like everybody else does. But I'm not going to. After all, she needs to more than she realizes….'

* * *

She swung out her key, stopping exactly in front of her door tossing her midnight black hair, and placing her head miserably against the door. 

' She's so stubborn! God damn, I expect someone like her to leave my side, but she's far from that. Things would just be better if I left. I mean my mother is nothing and besides, that fucking stranger isn't going to make a difference anyways. Mom's got all the fucking company she could ask for.'

Kikyo thought to herself unlocking the door, gathering her breath before she had even stepped in. She blankly opened the door hearing two other voices that had completely stopped when she came into the presence of her home. She kicked off her boots real quick while I hesitated to even stumble into the room.

" Kikyo your home!"

Her mother smiled delighted, seeing her for once out of her bed. She saw she was sitting in the chair and her chest tightened knowing the stranger was around, because she knew her mother wasn't even able to place herself in a chair properly. Her mother looked like she had been waited forever, and Kikyo could only sneer and have no pity for her, and no damn care at all.

" Expect me to be in my room."

She hissed, ready to dash down the long stretch of hallway until she heard her mother's voice that made her shutter and hate every minute of it.

" Kikyo wait. Don't you want to meet the guy?"

Kikyo hadn't even said one word at all. She just laughed and only her long ebony hair was seen, including her mismatched clothing that could seen from afar.

" I don't have time-"

" Oh you will. I'm getting someone to pick me up to do some things to help with my back. He'll be back. So please be nice to him, and it would be nice if you could cook for him."

Kikyo shuttered at the thought of it, hearing her mother saying good-bye as the door slammed behind, and I slowly stepped in without any warning.

I just sighed seeing she was already tensed up, and the fact she hadn't seen the guy drove her into the wall. She just smiled brightly, seeing the door was unlocked and locked it tightly hoping he wouldn't be able to get it. She twirled with delight and satisfaction already imagining him unable to get through the door, and the end of her worries.

" That asshole ain't coming back. It's my fucking house, I'm not sharing with a damn stranger! She expects me to cook and clean for him. What am I his fucking maid? That's his job anyways! Hopefully he'll like my decorating I did for his room…"

Kikyo grabbed the glass of milk from the fridge, slamming it on counter, and grabbing her walkman that laid on the top of the microwave. She placed the earphones over her head, and began to laugh while she danced to the music down the hall, wagging her finger for me to tag along.

She walked in the midst's of the room that was suppose to be claimed as ' his room.' I knew before it was all nice and cleaned, simply comfortable room that basically had nothing but a TV, Radio, and a bookcase. I gasped when I saw what she had done, seeing the hammer on the ground.

" Like it?"

She made a wild smirk, seeing how proud she was of the holes she made in the wall, and the fact she pointed out the she broke apart half of the bed, ready to make his life a miserable hell. I could only gasp at the damage she had done, while I was already imagining him falling down to the floor, and getting tortured by her.

" Kikyo! Are you out of your mind!"

She just leaned against the door, chipping off her nail polish, throwing her hair back into a messy ponytail.

" Keh, Maybe. Besides I told you I didn't want a fucking stranger living with me, and I meant it! I'll make his life a living hell until it's too much and he finds another freaking place!"

I began to shake my head, seeing her smile at her work of art and it made her feel a lot happier the fact she had this all in mind. I didn't doubt she was going to make his life a living hell, after all the demolished room was prove that she wasn't happy, or nice either to anyone. I basically smacked my hands against my forehead looking at her, with frustration.

" If you looked after your mother, maybe he wouldn't be here! You caused this whole mess!"

Kikyo didn't bother to say one word. She knew I was right. If she even took time to care, or even pay any attention to her mother she wouldn't have him living here. Kikyo didn't say anything, until she heard a loud knock at the door as she had this endearing look in her eye almost like death was knocking.

Not one word was said. I was about to answer it, until she slung me back and placed her hand over my mouth. She was simply amused hearing him knock on the door, and hearing his deep raspy voice that sounded like music to my ears.

" Hmm.. Maybe Kikyo's not home… this key might just help me out."

Kikyo heard the door unlock, and finally hearing the door burst open hiding around the counter to see a shadowy figure stepping into the house. He dropped his clothing bag, near the floor and threw his black and white converse shoes to the side, and when I saw his face my jaw practically dropped. He wasn't anything we had expected. He was far from it.

* * *

Kikyo imagined him as a fat lazy slob, but he was the complete opposite. He was really young looking, and we never expected a guy like him to be taking care of the job, or even living here. He just threw some paper down on the counter and flipped through it real quick, placing his fingers through his lengthy full black hair, removing his bangs that draped over his piercing blue eyes. Kikyo didn't say one word when he stepped in. She almost had the look of panic in her eyes when she saw him, and I couldn't understand why a girl like her would. Her hands just grasped the side of the wall, watching him hatefully underneath her bangs. 

He threw his cd out of his case and threw it into the player, blasting the heavy music while he grabbed a rag and began to clean. We just analyzed him from top to bottom, realizing he was too perfect for Kikyo's liking. She was stunned when she saw the nine piercings inhis ears and noticed the red eyebrow ring, and the studded lip ring that shone when it caught sunlight. Kikyo began to bite on her lip harder and harder, while I blinked and couldn't help but stare.

" He wasn't what I expected.. Don't you think he's good looking?"

Kikyo just shook her head, and had the look in her eye like an animal hunting her prey. One glance was enough to tell her, she hated him inside and out. She took her free hand and swatted me up side of the head for making that remark, and cringed even more when she heard him playing the same music she loved.

" Kagome I hate him. He's ugly and I'm going to make his life a living hell."

She clearly stated while he washed the rag out making the counters completely sparkling clean. He had done all the living room, while he wiped the sweat that gleamed from his forehead and overlooked the kitchen and living room making sure it was completely done.

" Ah fuck. I stink! I'm gonna have to take a shower…It's been awhile since I've had one.."

We rushed back into her room, hearing him shut the door and hearing the taps running, already seeing steam coming from underneath the door. Kikyo just smiled at me, grabbing my hand when she realized it was safe.

" _He doesn't deserve to be here. I don't care if he's good looking or not. That isn't a big issue. I already hate him, and besides I'm going to make his life a living hell." _

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well this is all I'm going to write for now. I've decided if you guys need to comment something other than a review or something like a question about the fic ( something along the lines of that) , I'll answer it before every chapter at the start of the fic. Hopefully I can update another chapter soon. I've been busy; school, family issues. Stuff like that. Anyways bai till then!_

_Recommandation:Oh! I forgot. I finished one of my favourites stories.Well I think anyways. It's By Sailor X. Therapy of EachOther. In case your interested.The link should work. http:_


End file.
